I Will Learn To Love Again
by WillaEnders
Summary: SEQUEL TO EVERYTHING TO LOSE! Claire had lost everything she had, but now that Raccoon City is being repopulated, will the horror of Claire's past finally be put to rest. Will Leon be able to sooth Claire's pain. And what will Wesker do? SEQUEL!
1. Stupid Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 1

It's been one month since the last t-virus incident.

It's been one month since Wesker was seen.

It's been one month since Jill and Chris got engaged.

But most importantly, it's been one month since Steve's death.

Since then a lot has changed. Raccoon City was repopulated, along with all the other cities that were damaged during the incident. Wesker had fled, and nobody has heard or seen anything of him, and President Graham is doing everything he can to stop the Umbrella Corp. from ever reviving….especially after the death of his daughter. Leon had long since been terminated from the President's secret service. But he found a job working for a local mall, on security. It wasn't where he wanted to be, but it was a start….

Claire hadn't spoken too anybody but Leon. And even then she only said 3 words. Chris and Jill were getting concerned. She ate just enough to stay alive. Chris had tried several times to get Claire to see a psychologist, but she would just nod her head and refuse. It's been so long since Chris or anybody had seen Claire without the violet streaks on her face from her tears. Jill and Chris have been planning there wedding for one month already and they set the date for September 14th. That was in a couple of days. It wasn't going to be a big wedding. So there wasn't much planning to do. Cammy and Jill moved in with Chris and Claire. Cammy had tried several times to console her best friend, but nothing worked….nothing

_Redfield's Apartment_

Claire and Cammy sat on the couch watching a rerun of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, when the phone rang. Cammy looked sympathetically at her friend, and then got up to answer it.

"Hello" Cammy chirped into the phone.

"Hello, my name is Allison Albertson. I'm from the Raccoon City Times." Said a young woman with a silky British accent from the other end.

"Hello Miss Albertson. May I ask why you are calling here today?" Cammy asked the stranger

"Well miss um…."

"It's Cammy, Camilla Henderson actually" Cammy said

"Yes, Miss Henderson, well I have become aware of the fact that you and your housemates are survivors of the Raccoon City incident. Well at least the most recent one." Allison said

"Yes that is true" Cammy answered. She glanced over at Claire who was silently watching the television; well she was staring at it at least. She decided to take this into another room. Once she was in her and Claire's bedroom she began to talk again. "What about it?" she asked

"Well you see, I came here from Europe, and as you well know, that was one of the many places that wasn't affected by the virus. I was wondering if we could set up an interview for tomorrow. Say 2:00ish. I wanted to her your point of view."

"I guess that would be alright. But do you just want to talk to me or the rest of the group too?" Cammy asked

"Let's just do you for now." Allison answered. "I am a very busy woman, and I have a deadline on a story I'm working on. So let's say tomorrow, at the deli on Gerald Blvd. I'll see you then" Allison said before hanging up.

Cammy barely had time to realize what had just happened. She hadn't spoken of the incident at all since it happened. She thought she had put it all behind her, but now here she was, about to drag it all up again.

"Great work Cammy" she told herself outloud.


	2. Now You Tell Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap 2.

Cammy walked back out to the living room where Claire remained sat on the couch.

"Hey Claire tomorrow I have to go somewhere around 2:00, so why don't you ask Leon to come over again?" Cammy tried. It was useless. The only sounds that were emitted from Claire, was the sound of her own breath.

"Great, I'll call him now." Cammy said. She picked up the phone again and dialed Leon's number. Again she disappeared into the bedroom.

The moment Cammy left Claire thought about the situation at hand. Leon could quite possibly be coming over to the apartment tomorrow. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was excited. But she had no idea why.

Moments later, Cammy reappeared.

"Its all set, Leon said he would be happy to come over tomorrow." Cammy announced.

Claire couldn't help but feel as if every time someone left the house, that they felt the need to send someone over to babysit her. It's like they thought she was going to jump out the window, or hang herself in the bathroom. Though she had thought of this before, she convinced herself that she couldn't just run away, she had to face her emotions head on. No matter how she chose to cope with it.

The next morning was just as bitter as the one before for Claire, except for one thing that somehow kept her spirits up today. Leon was coming over to visit. Cammy was gone when Claire woke up at around 2:00. Claire didn't even bother showering; she just got out of bed and threw on whatever pair of sweatpants were closest to her. Just then there was a knock on the door. A very firm knock. A knock that could only belong to one person. Leon…

This time Claire actually opened the door. Leon seemed surprised by that.

"Hey Claire, how are you doing?" Leon asked. Claire couldn't help but notice that he seemed a little groggy as well. She knew what he was going through, after all he lost Ada.

Claire shrugged. She walked over to the breakfast table and Leon followed. He sat across from her.

"Claire, I've been thinking about what you told me. You know about Steve, about how you promised him something. What did you mean by that?" he asked, not wasting any time. The truth was that what Claire had said, had been replaying in his mind fifty times over every day. He couldn't believe that Claire was actually blaming herself for Steve's death.

"Please Claire, it's just me. Its only Leon." He prodded her gently.

"Don't tell me that you blame yourself for what happened! Claire it wasn't your fault. Wesker is the only one to blame for all of this." Leon almost yelled.

Claire just nodded her head no. Leon couldn't take it anymore. He threw the chair out from under him and walked over to where Claire was. Claire looked absolutely stunned.

"Claire talk to me! Don't you see that we are both alike? We both lost the ones we loved. We can help each other Claire. I'm a mess! Cant you see!" he yelled tears were forming in his eyes. He knelt down by Claire and saw that she was on the verge of tears as well.

"You can talk to me Claire; I will always be here for you." Leon said.

But just as Claire was about to open her mouth, Cammy burst through the door. She looked extremely angry. She slammed the door behind her.

"THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN!" she screamed. It was then that she noticed Leon and Claire. Her face turned from the fiery shade of red, to the normal pale color it was.

"Hello Leon, Claire" she said right before she stalked over to her bedroom and slammed the door shut behind her.

Leon looked over at Claire hopefully, but her solemn expression had returned.

"I should go" he said before walking quickly out the door.

**Thank you for the review. I'm so excited to be writing again. I hope that all you readers all like the sequel so far. Reviews would be appreciated!**


	3. Dangerous To Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap 3.

Cammy slammed the bedroom door shut. She threw off her light purple sweat jacket and plopped down onto the bed, and folded her arms. She couldn't believe what had just happened. That woman, Allison Albertson, must've been the rudest of all people. The things she knew were incredible, and yet they raised so much curiosity.

Somehow Allison knew so much about Wesker and her. But how?

_Flashback_

Cammy walked as confidently as she could to the restaurant she was meeting Allison at. She was wearing a pair of stonewash jeans, a white tank top, and a light purple sweat jacket to top it all off. 

Cammy began to search for the woman she talked to on the phone, when she suddenly realized that she had forgotten to ask the woman what she looked like. She was about to just leave when she heard the familiar British accent of Allison Albertson. Cammy looked over to her right and saw a blonde curly haired woman in a designer dress seated at a mini table for two. 

"I've told you a thousand times over, I'm waiting for a guest, so I will not order until she gets here!" the woman shouted. Cammy cringed. She obviously wasn't in a good mood. But feeling rather brave, Cammy walked over to the table.

"Hello Ms. Albertson, I'm Camilla Henderson." She introduced herself before sitting down.

"Hello Ms. Henderson. I'm delighted that you could make it, and that you found me. I realized to late that I forgot to describe myself so that it would easier to find me" the woman apologized.

"That's alright. I heard your accent and knew it was you." Cammy reassured Allison.

"So let's not waste any time. Here's how it's going to work. I will ask you some simple questions, and you will answer them. Got it?" Allison said.

"Sure" Cammy replied

"Ok. So Camilla Henderson you are a survivor of yet another T-Virus incident, is that right?" Allison asked as she clicked on a small tape recorder and held it toward Cammy.

"Yes that is correct." 

"And is it true that the incident was brought about by the Umbrella Corporation?"

"Yes, that is believed to be true."

"And is it so that you are currently living with three of the other survivors?"

"Yes"

"So tell me Miss Henderson, Is it so that you were held prisoner by a certain Albert Wesker?"

This was getting rather personal and Cammy didn't like it.

"Yes, but I don't see ho-"

"And is it true that he shared explicit information with you regarding a virus called T-Genesis?" 

"How do you-!"

"So is it true that you in fact helped to create this so called virus?"

"Helped! You've got to be jok-"

"Adding to that, is it true that you are living with one of the experiments to that virus, and if so, then you must know that that very person would have to be brought in for questioning?"

"Hey! This has to sto-"

"And finally, is it true that you have had sexual relations with Albert Wesker, and even once admitted to a certain three worded sentence?"

"ENOUGH! This interview is over!" Cammy screamed. She picked up her bag and ran for the exit. She had to get out of here.

_End of Flashback_

"GRRRR!" Cammy grumbled.

How on earth did this woman know so much about Cammy, and even more so, about her and Wesker. 

"Something very strange is going on" Cammy said aloud.

**I apologize for the lack of updates, and even more, the short update. But hey! An update is and update. Please review!**


	4. Back In Black

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 4

Leon had left. She was about to talk, she was ready to tell Leon everything, but then Cammy had burst in and Claire's mind finally had taken a hold of reality. She went straight back to silence.

All Leon wanted was for Claire to tell him everything. He wanted to know for sure that she was going through the same thing that he was. But he had to figure out how to do it. He had an idea, but it would be emotionally difficult for him and for Claire. But he had to try.

Around 6 pm that same evening, Leon was knocking on the Redfield's door. He had already noticed that Cammy, and Chris's cars were both gone. So he knew Claire was home alone.

'Perfect opportunity' he thought.

The door opened and there stood a confused looking Claire. She let him in anyways and soon they were silently watching TV together.

'What could he possibly want' Claire thought.

Leon quietly scooted towards Claire. Claire stiffened, but she didn't budge, or say a word. He shifted again, and this time he was practically on top of her. Claire still didn't make a sound. Finally Leon started his plan. He reached over and took the remote control out of Claire's shaking hands, and turned off the TV. Claire turned and gave him a strange look. Almost as if she was going to cry.

'Come on Leon, don't be such a wimp. Just reach over and do it. Do it! DO IT!' Leon thought

Finally he reached over, grabbed Claire by the shoulders and planted a nice smooch on Claire's cold lips. Leon expecting to be slapped, punched, kicked, or even tazzered, leapt back immediately.

Claire was completely shocked. At first Leon had thought that his plan had failed, and he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. But just as he was about to grab the door handle, he thought he first better apologize.

"Claire listen," he started as he turned around. But something stopped him. It was Claire, and was standing up now. She began to walk towards him.

"Get out…" she said solemnly.

Leon thought he was hearing things so he didn't budge.

"Get out…" she said a little louder.

Could it be that he was maybe not going completely nuts?

"OUT!" Claire screamed as she pushed him towards the door. Leon couldn't believe his eyes, and ears! Claire had talked, his plan had worked. But now what was he going to do to get her not to hate him.

Leon was shoved out the door before he knew what had happened.

"Nice going you big idiot!" Leon shouted to himself.

Claire heard Leon yell from out in the hallway. She couldn't believe what he had just done. He must have known what was going through her head. He must be feeling the same way. Maybe he was confused. But then again, it hadn't been so bad.

She had to sit down and think for a second. She plopped herself down on the couch again.

Suddenly she heard the door open. It couldn't be Cammy, Chris, or Jill. They were having dinner and they wouldn't be back until later. Which means it must be Leon again.

As she was turning around she shouted, "I thought I told you to leave me alone Leon!"

But it wasn't Leon…it was someone much worse then that.

"Miss me" said the silky smooth voice of Albert Wesker…

**I am SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY about the lack of updates again. This time my excuse is just plain laziness. But don't worry I'll try and get better. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Paints Peeling

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Resident Evil characters, Capcom does. Damn them!

Chap.5

Cammy, Chris, and Jill walked through the door. They had lost track of time and were worried about Claire. But the first thing that they noticed when they got home was that Claire wasn't sitting in her usual spot.

"I wonder where she could've gone." Chris said

"I'll check the bedroom" Cammy said, as she disappeared into the hallway. Chris plopped down onto the couch followed by Jill.

"I'm exhausted, I must really be getting old!" he joked

"No your not, because that means I am too." Jill laughed. Chris joined in her laughter, but the laughter soon stopped when Cammy appeared back into the living room.

"She's not here! Something's not right." She said

"Wait, what's that on the table over there?" Jill said.

Chris got up and grabbed the flimsy piece of notebook paper that sat on the side table.

"See she left a note I knew nothing was wrong" Jill said. Cammy let out a sigh of relief. But Chris didn't look anymore relieved then he did before. He was white as a ghost. Jill walked carefully over to him.

"Chris is something wrong?" she asked.

No answer…

"Chris answer me, does it say where Claire is?" she tried again. He slowly nodded, and then he turned to Jill.

"Jill, he has Claire. Wesker has Claire!"

About an hour later Chris, Jill, Cammy, Leon, and Billy gathered in the Redfield's living room.

"Ok, tell us again Chris, what exactly did that note say?" Leon asked

"It said that he has Claire and he'll only give her back when we give him what he wants more than anything." He repeated the words that had already been burned into his mind.

"Did it say what he wanted?" Leon asked.

"No! That's our problem right now. We don't even know where the hell he has her!" Chris yelled as he picked up the nearest couch pillow and chucked it at the far wall. As he did this he failed to notice the crinkled piece of paper that lay on the floor near the pillow.

"Chris everything's going to be ok, we just need to calm down. Now let's think, what could Wesker want more than anything in the world?" Jill said

The room was silent for a few minutes as everyone thought there hardest about the question.

"I can't take this anymore!" Cammy yelled as she stood. "Why does Wesker keep on going? Why can't he realize that he's never going to win!" she broke into tears. Billy got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Cammy. He guided her back down and he just held her as she buried her face into his shoulder and cried. Everyone watched astonished as the two, practical strangers to each other, shared a touching moment. The silence was once again broken when Leon stood and began to speak.

"Why don't we all go home and think this over. We can meet back here again tomorrow morning and figure out a plan." He suggested

"No I think it's safer if we all stay here. Who knows what Wesker is capable of. Billy and Leon you two can share the pull out couch. Jill can sleep in my bed." Chris finished. Everyone agreed.

It was morning and Leon was the first to wake up. Actually he hadn't slept well anyways; Billy snored, and liked to take up most of the pull out couch. He got up and started to make a cup of coffee. While he waited for the pot of coffee to brew, he walked out into the living room and browsed the bookshelf for something interesting to read. He saw a book on STARS and flipped it open to the middle. There was a page marked, and it explained the rules. He closed the book and placed it back onto the shelf. He started to walk away when he noticed something on the floor. A piece of paper that was folded.

Leon picked it up and carefully unfolded it. The paper was very old and hard to read, but he could tell that it was a map. At first he figured it belonged to Chris and Claire, but when he looked harder he saw that the destination that was circled was a facility in Spain. Leon wondered what the Redfield's could need this for. He saw that at the bottom of the paper were a small set of coordinates. Leon folded up the paper and stuffed it into his pocket. He would definitely check this out later.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. I love that you guys all love the story. But you can never have enough reviews, so please! I WANT MORE! **


	6. Here We Go Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chap. 6

After a few hours of Leon staring at the map Leon finally fell asleep, despite Billy's bad sleeping habits.

At about 11 Cammy woke up and walked out into the kitchen shuffling her feet against the cold linoleum floor. Billy was sitting up watching T.V with Leon. The news was playing across the screen.

"You might want to check out the newspaper Cams." Leon said as he tossed her a section of the Raccoon City Times.

"I never read the paper, but thanks anyways." She said as she tossed Leon the paper back.

"No, I really think this certain article might interest you." He insisted tossing the article back at her.

"No thanks Leon, I don't want to read it" she fought back

"Just read it!" he almost shouted.

"Ok, you win." Cammy said grabbing the paper out of his hands and sitting down at the small kitchen table with her cup of coffee. As she sat down, she got shivers up and down her spine as the cold chair touched her bare thigh. She had slept in a pair of her favorite light purple comfy shorts, and her white ribbed tank top.

She skimmed the page for the interesting article that Leon had been telling her to read. She felt anger flush to her cheeks as she spotted it. An article by Allison Albertson entitled _"The Secret Life Of A Former Umbrella Employee". _

_We all know of the events of Raccoon City, and the most recent events that had plagued most of the United States. We have reason to believe that Umbrella Inc. is behind it all. I took it upon myself to discover the truth. So I met up with a young former scientist for the Corporation, Camilla Henderson. She admitted to assisting one of the Umbrella Inc. leader's, Albert Wesker (whose whereabouts are unknown), to make a new virus, much like the T-virus. Which plagued the world of its awful side effects. The young woman told us that she has no new information on the virus, or where its being withheld, but she also claims that she had no idea what the virus was for, that she was told that the virus was merely just to be a project, never to be released. I believe that she is telling us the truth. And that Umbrella Inc. is definitely hiding some secrets. Will the truth be revealed…..? Story Continued on page 3_

Cammy set the paper down on the table. Could what she had read, mean that Allison Albertson agreed with her. Then why was she so rude to her at the Café?

Chris and Jill had appeared into the living room and both sat down at the table, as Chris read the article aloud to those who hadn't heard it. Cammy had gone to change into her clothes for the day. She returned just as Chris was finishing, wearing a light pink t-shirt and stonewash jeans. She sat down next to Billy on the couch. He turned and gave her a handsome smile. He hadn't shaved yet and had stubble along his chin and cheeks. But Cammy thought that it suited him. She returned the smile. Just then there was a knock on the door. Chris got up and answered it.

There in the doorway stood a young woman with blonde curly hair, wearing a red Chloe dress.

"Can I help you?" Chris asked

"Yes, I'm looking for Camilla Henderson. Does she live here?" the young British woman asked.

Cammy looked up from the couch once she heard the woman's voice. She recognized it to be Allison Albertson.

"Miss Albertson, what are you doing here?" Cammy asked, a little more coldly then she deserved.

"Please, call me Allison." She said.

"Oh, please come in?" Chris said, leading Allison in.

"Thank you, wow talk about a full house." She joked as she saw the large group sitting in one room.

"Camilla, I would just like to apologize about the way that I acted the other day. I was snooping around subjects that shouldn't be snooped around in."

"Well thank you and you're forgiven. Actually it's me who should be apologizing, I acted rather childish and I shouldn't have stormed out the way I did."

"Well, all's well that ends well right? So what's going on here? It's a bit early for a party, isn't it?"

"We sort of have a little personal problem on our hands." Chris explained.

"Oh do tell!" Allison said

"I'm sorry, but this is something we don't think anybody else should get involved in." Leon added

"Excuse me Mr.?"

"Kennedy, Leon Kennedy"

"Mr. Kennedy, but I happen to be a very helpful resource, I'm a reporter, I know everything about everyone." She said

"Well then maybe you could help us find our friend." Leon said sarcastically.

"A missing person! Have you contacted the police?" Allison asked

"We would much rather not contact the RPD, they aren't much help, and besides, we've all been through much more then they have, and we feel that its best to leave it up to us. This happens to involve Umbrella, and we have a lot more experience with them then you!" Jill said

"Umbrella? Hmmmmm, very interesting." Allison said "So whose missing?"

"Our friend Claire Redfield" Cammy said

"Well I would love it if you would clue me in!" Allison said. Everyone just kind of stood there and stared at her. How could this stuck up, blonde, British woman, be able to handle Umbrella, and Wesker.

"I could help you guys with all the details in your case. Codes, passwords, things like that." Allison added.

This seemed to change everyone's mind.

"It would be really useful to have you on the team." Chris said.

"Oh please Chris, you have got to be kidding me!" Jill said

"Jill, think about it" Chris tried to change his fiancé's mind.

"Fine, but I still don't trust you." Jill said

"That good enough for me" Allison said

"Ok, go home and get anything that you think you might need." Chris told Allison

"Sure" she said as she clicked her designer heels and left out the door.

"Ok, as for everybody else, pack you guys need and meet us back here at 3 sharp."

At around 2:30, everybody was back at the house and ready to go. Just then there was another knock at the door.

"I'll get it; I almost forgot that I asked my bud from the RPD Kevin Ryman to help us out. He's really great with weapons." Leon said, as he answered the door.

A handsome brunette walked through the door.

"Hi, I'm Kevin." He said

"Kevin, how've you been?" Leon asked

Once Kevin had been introduced to the fellow team members, they were ready to go. Well they were almost ready.

"Wait, before we go." Leon started as he fished around in his pocket for the map. "Chris do you know what this is?" he asked as he handed the paper to Chris.

"Yes I do."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's where they've got Claire." Chris said. "Leon where did you get this?" Chris asked

"I found it over there by the drawer." Leon pointed to the exact spot where he had found the paper.

"Jill, did you bring you GPS with you?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, it's right here." She said as she got out her trusty GPS device.

"Alright I need you too add those coordinates into it." He said as he gave her the paper.

After a few minutes she finished.

"Done, looks like a facility in Spain. Definitely Umbrella" She pointed out aloud.

"Well, looks like we're going to Spain, anybody know Spanish?" Chris joked

**Thanks for the Review Guys, I'm so happy with the way this is turning out. Please Review!!**


	7. Who's That Girl

Disclaimer: As unfortunate as it is, I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, blah blah blah.

Claire awoke suddenly.

It took her a second to realize where she was, and what she realized was that she had no idea where that was. She was sitting on the floor in a large room, with a lot of strange looking equipment.

"What happened?" She asked to herself.

Then she remembered, Wesker. Wesker had shown up and kidnapped her.

"This isn't good" She said aloud.

"Tell me about it." a voice said from somewhere in the room.

Claire jumped; she thought she was the only one in the room.

"Who's there?" Claire asked

"I'm behind you." The voice said. It sounded familiar, but Claire just couldn't put her foot on it. She turned around.

"Sherry?! Is that you?" Claire was astounded; it had been at least a year since Claire had even seen Sherry. Claire stood up and walked over to where Sherry was sitting on a light blue couch.

"Claire! What are you doing here? When Albert brought you in I thought you looked a little familiar, but I wasn't sure if it was you."

"Well it is, but Sherry, what are _you_ doing here?" Claire asked

"I live here. After both my parents died in the incident a year ago, I had nowhere to go, so Albert took me in, as unfortunate as it is." She said

"Oh, about that Sherry, I'm really sorry that I didn't take you myself, I had to look for my brother Chris." Claire said, she had felt guilty for a long time about not coming back for Sherry, but after she found Chris, she had figured that some else had taken her.

"It's ok Claire. By the way, did you ever find your brother?" she asked

"Yeah actually, I did. I'm living with him and his fiancée, Jill." She said

"Good" she said with a smile.

After that there was a long awkward silence. Sherry was thirteen now, but she hadn't really changed all that much. Her hair was still short, but pulled back into a ponytail tied up with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a blue sundress, with matching sandals. Claire looked around the room and noticed that it was some sort of mix between laboratory and a bedroom. The bedroom part was done in mostly blue.

"Uh Sherry, is this your room?" Claire asked

"Yep, you probably already figured out that my favorite color is blue." She giggled.

"Yeah, I can see that. But if this is your bedroom, then why is all this equipment in here?" she asked Sherry

"Well once Wesker found out that I inherited my parent's scientific genes, he put all this stuff in here. I've never used it though, he said he's saving it for something special." She replied

"But he never mentioned what?" Claire asked

"Nope" Sherry answered simply.

"I don't know what Wesker is planning, but I know that it can't be good" Claire said

"I'm glad you feel the same way." Sherry agreed

_Elsewhere_

"Good, I see Ms. Redfield had awoken. Paul, I want you to show her to her quarters, and make sure that Sherry doesn't say anything that could potentially ruin our plans for Claire." Wesker said as he watched the monitor placed in Sherry's room.

"Right away Sir Wesker." The man said as he hurried away.

Paul stood at about 6'5 and had brown curly hair. He was built very well.

"Let's see if her friends still care about her the way that they showed me last time" Wesker said with a dangerous smirk.

**Thank you all for reading! I'm really happy with the way this is turning out. I have another Resident Evil fan fiction out that I hope you all read. It's called Into the Unknown. And if you all visit my profile, then you should find it there. Thanks again, and please Review!!**


	8. Maybe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, Capcom does. Damn them :(

AN: I do have another Resident Evil story in the works called Into The Unknown. If you want to check it out, please do!

Chapter 8

In the next couple of minutes, Sherry and Claire spent there time laughing and talking about things that they missed. It felt good to get her mind off of the fact that she was yet again, a prisoner to Wesker. But the fun was interupted by a knock on the door. Sherry skipped happily over to the door and opened it.

"Oh hi Paul. Are you here to show Claire to her room" said Sherry.

"Hello Miss Birkin, as a matter of fact I am here to show Claire to her room. But remember the monitors are on, and he's watching." Paul said with a smile.

"Right, I made sure not to say anything." Sherry said quietly with a wink

Claire looked at the two in confusion. If this guy worked for Wesker, then why on earth was he being so civil, and protective.

Suddenly Paul's expression hardened as he looked at Claire.

"Miss Redfield, if you will please follow me." he said

"Do I have a choice?" she asked

"Not really" he said gesturing toward the monitor in the corner.

"Right" she answered without looking.

Together they left into the corridor, leaving Sherry behind waving.

"Let me just say that I'm sorry for this whole situation." Paul said to Claire, his hardened expression softening.

"Huh?"

"Albert Wesker was my dads good friend. One day I overheard them talking about something that I wasnt suppose to hear, and I was caught. As punishment I was made to work for him in his laboratory. I have to pretend like one of his workers in front of him, otherwise he kills me, just like my father."

"I'm so sorry. Wesker killed people that I loved too" Claire answered.

"I too am sorry" said Paul "Here we are Miss Redfield"

"Please, call me Claire, its not like we're being formal here" she laughed

"You seem so comfortable, even despite the situation your in."

"Well I know that my frie-I mean my family is coming for me." Claire said with a smile

Paul returned the smile and took out a key from his pocket. He opened the door and allowed Claire to enter first.

Claire wasnt surprised. The room was large, and furnished just like her old room in Australia. She had to admit that even though Wesker was the most horrible person she had ever come across, he sure had style.

"Here you are, I will leave you" Paul said. His expression hardening again. Obviosuly there were monitors in the room.

"Thank you Paul." Claire said plainly.

Paul left Clarie to herself. She walked over to the bed and plopped down on her back.

She felt way too comfortable in here. She got up and walked over to the closet, and grabbed the first pair of fresh sweatpants that she saw. She changed in the closet, because she knew that there were no cameras in there.

Claire lay down on the bed and curled herself up into a ball. She began to dream. She saw all the one's she loved and missed. She saw Sherry and Paul. She saw all her friends and family. But mostly she saw Steve. She saw him and her kissing and hugging and talking and laughing. Even in her sleep she had tears in her eyes. This time he was really gone. There was no bringing him back. She had seen the casket being lowered into the ground at his funeral. She had seen him die in the car that dark and cold night. But for some reason, in the back of her mind, she still knew that he existed. Maybe it was his spirit, maybe he was watching over her. Or maybe, just maybe, Steve was still alive.....somewhere.

**I am SOOOOOOO sorry, school has been preventing me from doing much of anything, so that's why this update is extremely small. But I will update again in the next few days. In the mean time REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	9. Life Is A Show

Chapter 9: Life Is A Show

Chris pulled to a stop in front of the boating dock. He and the others all got out of their separate cars, and gathered their baggage. Jill held Chris's hand nervously as they headed up the plank to the large ship that would sail them to Spain. Everyone that was with them knew that this time they might not be so lucky. Wesker may not be interested in survivors this time. He cold easily have already killed Claire, and moved on. Chris knew better though. He knew that no matter what state of shock his little sister was in, she was still a strong fighter, and she would defend herself if she had to…right?

A few hours after the ship had left the dock Chris found Jill standing by the railings smiling into the sun.

"Why so happy my darling" Chris asked as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know Claire's alive Chris. I just know it" she told him.

"I know, she's too stubborn to let Wesker win again. So why the smile?"

"It's just funny I guess" Jill said.

"Funny! How on earth is this funny?" Chris said defensively.

"Well for the last few years, Umbrella has been more involved in my life then you have" she said with a giggle, poking him square in the ribs.

Chris agreed with a nervous laugh "Yeah, I guess so. Look Jill, I'm sorry about the wedding. I know it was supposed to be tomorrow, but we can't do it with Clairebear out there."

"Chris! I cannot believe you would think I care about that right now! I want Claire back just as much as you do!" she shoved passed Chris, leaving him confused.

Cammy walked outside, just as Jill was storming indoors.

"Girl troubles?"

"Very funny, it's nothing. Everyone is a little on edge lately." Chris said

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Leon is totally freaking out on that Allison person. I don't think he likes her all that much."

"Yeah, she seems relatively harmless."

"Yeah, I guess. She's just a little hard to figure out, kind of mysterious. Has she ever mentioned why she wanted to come on this trip?" Cammy asked

"Well she said that she likes an adventure. It does seem a little strange that she would willingly put herself at risk just to help a few strangers" Chris suggested.

"Maybe we're just being paranoid" Cammy replied.

"Yeah, you're probably right" Chris agreed. "Hey, it's getting pretty cold out here, we should head inside."

"Sure. Plus you have some things to settle with Jill" Cammy said

Together they walked indoors, to a very upset Jill.

_Elsewhere on the ship_

Kevin and Leon both sat together in a couple of chairs indoors.

"So Kevin, how's it been? I haven't seen you since we trained together" Leon asked

"Nothing much has happened, except for the Raccoon City incident. We shouldn't bring that up though" Kevin said

"No, no it's fine, anything to get my mind off of Claire. So tell me how you got out."

"Well it was me and a group of survivors. I was the strongest of course. We all witnessed some crazy things out there. It's strange how people that you would never normally talk to, suddenly become your best friends."

"I know what you mean" said Leon, as he remembered how he had met Claire, Ada, and Sherry. Even though that night was horrible, he was so thankful for it. He never would have met Claire if it hadn't. Suddenly his mind swept through several encounters when he was with Claire. She was a pretty amazing person. He just has been so blind not to see it.

"So Leon, you and this Claire girl, your together right?" Kevin asked

"I don't really know."

"How can you not know something like that? Take for example, during the big escape, this girl name Cindy something. Even though she never admitted it, she so loved me."

"Kevin, this is different. Claire is special."

"Ohhh, special. I see now!" Kevin said

"No! I don't mean mentally. I mean she is something different. I don't know how I feel about her."

"Well if you ask me, its love. Why else would you come all this way just to see her."

"Gosh Kevin, that's a great question. Maybe because I want to save her life!" Leon said as he got up and stormed away.

Kevin sat dumbfounded. "Was it something I said…"

**Well its summer! This means more free time, which means more time to update (Cue party streamers and music!). So I hope you all liked the update! I know it was kind of boring and dull compared to the rest, but hey it's an update! Please review, and check out my other RE fanfics called Into The Unknown, and City Of Ruin! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	10. Wake Up

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chapter 10: Wake Up

The voice was calling to her. It was faint and far away. Almost non existent altogether, but she knew. Claire knew the voice was calling to her, or for her. Like a moth to the flame, Claire was drawn to the voice.

When she opened her door, all the cold air of the seemingly empty hallway rushed in. Claire shivered, but more from the eerie voice that was still silently calling her name.

The hallway was bright, almost white. The lights warmed Claire's skin, from the cold air that still flowed freely throughout the passageway. She kept on, ignoring the icy marble floor on her bare feet. Her skin was pale, and she was sweating with fear and curiosity. The voice gradually got louder. At the end of the corridor, Claire came to a door.

Without hesitation she turned the handle. Standing in the center of the room were four figures. Claire didn't recognize the room. It was completely empty except for a lab chair in the middle behind the figures. Suddenly Claire's attention turned back to the ghostly presences in front of her. She knew these people, or at least she used to.

The first ghostly figure was Barry Burton. He had been like a second brother to Claire, ever since her brother began to work with him. There he stood smiling warmly at her.

The second person was a very blonde, very bubbly looking Ashley Graham. She too was smiling, silently at Claire.

The third figure was someone she hadn't known that well, but she knew that Jill and Chris had been close to her. Rebecca Chambers, with her cute bob and spunky attitude stood almost proudly, also smiling at Claire.

The final ghost she saw was of someone whom she had come to respect after several years of mild hatred. Ada Wong stood, a smile on her face. Claire smiled back at all her friends. The group of ghostly figures all looked to their left. Claire followed their gazes. Standing under a single lit spot, was Steve.

Claire gasped, "Steve! It's you!"

Claire tried to run towards him, but her legs were frozen in place. She struggled to move, but her body would not allow it. Steve smiled reassurance to Claire. She stopped fighting herself. She noticed something in Steve's hand. It was hard to tell what it was, but it looked like a vial.

"What is it?" she asked

"It's the …" he answered, the last word inaudible.

"What?"

"It's the…" he repeated.

"Steve, I don't understand!"

Suddenly Steve's face became distorted. He quickly transformed into a hideous version of his normally graceful creature form.

That was when she woke up.

Sweat was pouring from her face. She sat up suddenly. That dream had been so real.

Once awake, Claire knew that she wasn't going to be sleeping for the rest of the night. She edged herself off the side of the bed. She took a look at the clock. It read 4:36 am. Deciding that there was no other way to kill time, Claire hopped into the shower.

It felt like days since she had last had one. Like everything else Wesker related the water was cold. Claire stood under it for a while. It felt like a thousand tiny knives were stabbing at her body, but to her it felt more like an awakening. For the first time in a long time Claire felt alive. She felt like there was something to live for. Whatever Steve was holding in his hand, must have been important. But what if it was just a dream? What if was Steve was holding, had no meaning at all? A trick of the mind. It wouldn't be the first time that she was wrong. Claire shook her head and shut off the water.

Wrapping a towel around her frozen body she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wake up" she told herself "He's dead, and so are they."


	11. Can't Take It In

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters.

Chapter 11: Can't Take It In

Who is Allison Albertson? That was the question everyone was still wondering. She seemed to come out of nowhere, suddenly willing to risk her life for someone she didn't even know. Sure she was chic and beautiful with her silky blonde hair and her flawless complexion. She seemed untouchable. Almost as if she wasn't human. Like some goddess from another planet. It was a shock that Kevin Ryman hadn't already scooped her up.

Leon sat in the backseat of the truck that Chris and Jill also rode in. They were headed towards a hotel, where they would gather information and coordinate teams.

All he could think about was Claire he the last encounter they had had together. She was so angry with him. He shouldn't have kissed her, that much was obvious. Or was it? He knew it would get a reaction out of her, but afterwards he started to question his feelings for her. When he had first met her, she was younger and more like his sister. Now it was different. Leon wasn't sure how, but he knew it was a different feeling. A good feeling. His thoughts were interrupted when Chris drove over a huge pothole in the road.

His gaze shifted from his feet to outside the window. Suddenly memories of his last trip to Europe started to become apparent. The view of friendly Spaniards in the streets made him cringe. They had seemed friendly up until they tried to kill him, Ashley, and Ada.

'_Ada_' he thought. '_Why did you have to leave me? I need you to help me through this._'

He knew that Ada was never really the type to console or give advice, but she had her moments. Moments when she could make you feel amazing. Her exterior was a little scary, but Leon knew the real Ada. The Ada he had met in Raccoon City. She showed her true colors right before she betrayed him. He knew that she had meant what she had said and done.

Then there was Ashley. How could Leon describe Ashley? It was almost painfully obvious that a lot of people thought she was arrogant and annoying. Most of the time Leon agreed, and it made him wonder what he had seem in her. It was a mystery for sure. He did feel guilty for her death though. The image of President Graham's face when Leon returned without his daughter would stay with him for a very long time.

The car pulled to a stop in front of a small hostile. The two cars emptied and gathered in a small room. Billy and Cammy sat on one bed. Kevin and Allison stood in the near corner, while Leon stood nearby. Chris and Jill stood in the center of the room. Jill held her GPS in hand that had the coordinates of the Umbrella facility.

"So first of all we need to coordinate teams."Jill said

"I call Allison!" yelled Kevin!

"Only if you take your hand off my arse" She retaliated.

"Ok Cammy and Billy then. Are you two ok with that?" Cammy blushed, as they both nodded.

"That leaves Leon then…why don't you go with Kevin and Allison." Jill suggested.

"I would rather go with you two if that is alright?" Allison looked offended, but Kevin didn't even notice as he was staring down Allison's designer army print tank top.

"Sure." Chris said. Jill smiled. Everyone looked at Chris expectantly. He cleared his throat.

"I know this is a lot to ask of you all, risking your lives to save Claire. We have lost people in the past. People we love. You didn't have to do this, and I want to thank everyone for helping." He said

"Yes, I want to thank you all." Jill added as she wiped a tear from her eye.

The room was silent, except for Cammy and Jill who were sniffling. Allison rolled her eyes.

"Is it always so drab with you all?" she said

Jill shot Allison a look that could kill.

"Right, now shall we go?" Allison asked after a very awkward silence.

"First we need to make sure everyone has their equipment."Chris stated

"Billy, Cammy, are you two ready?" Jill asked.

"Locked and loaded." Replied Billy.

"Good. Allison, Kevin?" Allison nodded and showed her gun to Jill. Kevin was still looking down Allison's top.

"Kevin!" Leon yelled. He immediately looked up, obviously stunned by Leon's sudden shouting.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Your gun?" Leon said

"What about it, it's right here." He said as he lifted it out of its holster. The whole room rolled their eyes.

"Do I have to go with him?" Allison asked.

"You'll be fine" Jill stated

"Are you sure about that?" asked Leon silently to Jill.

"We'll see." She said back

"Ok, well now that that is settled, let's hit the road." Chris said

_Elsewhere_

Claire lay on the bed with nothing but her towel on. She was soaking wet from her shower and she was freezing. She didn't care. She didn't even care that the camera in her room was always frozen on her.

There was a knock on her door, but Claire knew better then to answer it. Whoever it was would just come in anyways. Soon enough Paul walked through the door holding a tray of food.

"Ms. Redfield." He nodded

Claire hardly looked up from her spot on the bed.

"Thanks" she said plainly. All she could think was that her friends hurry to get her. She hated being a prisoner. Having people bring her food, and tell her when and what she could do. It was awful.

Paul nodded again before leaving the room. After at least another half hour, Claire finally arose and walked over to the closet to dress. She threw on a purple t-shirt and blue sweat pants. She was half-way to the bed again when she noticed a note next to the food that was left for her. Paul must have left it for her. She carefully walked over to the food tray and picked it up and read it facing away from the camera.

_Claire, meet me in the closet at 6:00pm._

_,Paul_

Claire read it three more times before just shrugging it off and looking at the clock. It was 5:57pm. She sat back on the bed again, until curiosity got the better of her and she entered the closet only to be pulled in by Paul.

"Are you crazy!" she yelled.

"He can't see us in here. The camera is only visual not audio, and there is no camera in the closet." He replied

"Still, won't he wonder why I just walked into the closet and didn't come back out." She said with a puzzled face.

"I don't think he will think anything of it. He knows you are in some sort of a state."

"A state? What is that supposed to mean?" she asked

"Well he knows that you are still affected by Steve's death." Paul said

"How do you know about Steve?" Claire asked

"He talks when he is bored ok." Paul shrugged

"I see." Claire said curiously. "So is there a reason why we are in a closet talking?"

"You've been having dreams right?" he asked

"Yes…what's your point?"

"Dreams about…Steve?" he asked cautiously.

"…yes" Claire answered again, this time more intrigued.

"Good. When you first got here, Wesker handed you over to me. That is why I placed you in Sherry's room. I wanted you two to talk. But first I injected you with something."

"Sorry? You injected me with something? What?" Claire yelled

"Calm down," he pleaded, "it wasn't anything bad. It was supposed to give you those dreams." Paul stated

"Go on…" said Claire.

"You see Wesker has plans. Big plans. I don't know what yet, but I know it has something to do with that vial in your dream." He said

"Let me guess, these plans involve Sherry?"

"Yes, at least I think they do. I think he wants her to create a new virus. Something much worse than T-Genesis."

"Worse?" Claire asked. She couldn't imagine anything worse than what she had become.

"Paul! Where are you?" Wesker shouted into a walkie talkie.

Paul took it out and pressed the talk button. He held his finger up to his mouth. Claire nodded.

"I'm on my way back." He said sternly into it.

He began to leave but he turned and said one last thing to Claire.

"One more thing. You haven't been able to transform lately have you?" he asked

Claire nodded in agreement. She hadn't even noticed. Usually her anger would trigger her transformations.

"Thought so." He said plainly.

"Do you know why?" she asked

"No, but I intend to find out." He said before he turned and opened a small door under a bag of formal dresses hanging from the closet.

"Hey Paul," Claire called just before he left. He turned and looked at her. "Thanks. For all your help." He nodded before leaving.

**So what did you all think? I know it has been so long, but I hope you all like it! R&R please!**


	12. Inner Strength

Chapter 12: Inner Strength

Sherry Birkin was different. She looked the same, and she sure did seem the same, but only she knew that she was truly changed. So much had happened to her so fast that it was hard for her to really think nowadays. Both her parents had died and she was left with no family. Albert Wesker was the only one left to take her in, and she was happy about that at first, but things changed fast.

At first Albert seemed like the perfect caregiver. He was caring and nice and always made sure that Sherry was comfortable in her new home. Then one day he brought in the lab equipment. Sherry knew that she was very talented and she figured out quickly that Albert Wesker knew the same thing.

Albert had never told her what she had to do with the lab equipment, but Sherry was smart enough to know that whatever it was, it wasn't good. The truth was that Sherry knew about Umbrella and the bad things that they did. She had often snuck into her parent's room and found the files that contained the facts about the viruses that they created at work. She knew to overlook it though, as she knew her father could have a temper and would be furious if he had ever known that she saw that paperwork.

Sherry's fourteenth birthday was fast approaching and she knew that soon she would be expected to begin working for Umbrella and for Albert. Soon she knew that she would not be treated to nicely. Soon the world would be in for a whole new horror.

Claire's POV

Ever since the closet visit, Claire spent everyday looking forward to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, hoping that there would be a new note waiting for her underneath her orange juice or her bread. Since then there hadn't been a single note, and someone else had begun to bring her meals. Claire had begun to worry that something horrible had happened to Paul, until one day when a knock came on her door.

Claire jumped up and threw the door open and was thrilled to see Paul standing there. He had his serious face on again, as he and Claire both knew that Wesker was watching.

"Miss Sherry would like to see you in her quarters." He said plainly

Without a word Claire nodded and followed him down the long icy corridor until they reached Sherry Birkin's room. Paul opened the door and led Claire in. He closed the door after her and left the two girls alone.

Sherry had an enormous smile on her face and was wearing a beautiful light blue lace party dress with sparkle heels and a floral headband. She looked gorgeous and much older.

"Claire!" she squealed as she ran towards Claire and wrapped her arms around her. Claire was confused at first but then she soon returned the hug.

"It's my birthday Claire!" Sherry seemed to read Claire's mind.

"Oh happy birthday Sherry!" Claire said as she broke into a huge smile.

"Thank you. I asked to see you since I don't really know who else to spend the day with. Paul was nice enough to allow it." She said with a wink. Claire knew that Sherry understood who Paul really was.

Claire really didn't understand what was going on. Why did Wesker allow Sherry to have birthday parties with prisoners?

"So Sherry, um, have you gotten any presents?" she asked awkwardly.

"Yes, Paul has gotten me a beautiful new tea set imported all the way from Russia. And Albert bought me this new dress." She said with a twirl.

Claire smiled though she felt awful. For one thing she had had no idea that it was Sherry's birthday, and second she knew that Sherry had to grow up in closed corners with no one to show her how life should be. She still acted as if she were a child, and though she was sweet and pleasant to be around, Claire felt that it was almost sick to watch Sherry live her teenage years in a room with no other interaction besides herself, Paul, and occasionally Wesker. After a few hours of talking and having tea and cookies, Paul had returned to the room.

"Miss Birkin, Sir Wesker would like a word with Miss Redfield." He said with a stone face. Claire felt her whole body shut down. She hadn't seen or heard from Wesker since she had arrived. She thought that she would be excited because she could have her chance at revenge, but now that her powers were not cooperating correctly she wasn't so eager. She looked at Sherry and she knew that she couldn't fight to escape just yet. She had to stay for Sherry. Claire couldn't let anything bad happen to her, not after abandoning her in the first place and letting her fall into Wesker's care.

Sherry's smile faded as she nodded and hugged Claire tight. Sherry knew that Wesker wanting to see Claire wasn't good at all. Paul led Claire out of the room and down the corridor to a new set of doors.

"Where are we going?" Claire whispered so that her mouth wouldn't be seen moving on the monitors.

"Wesker's private quarters." Paul said solemnly. Claire felt a shiver go down her spine.

"What does he want with me Paul?" she whispered again.

"He wants something that he couldn't get last time." He answered quietly. With that he hit a button on the side of the door that brought up a code pad. Paul typed in a code but did it rather slowly. Claire felt her mind mentally take it in.

The door slowly opened and Claire gasped at what she saw…

**Yay! An update! I hope you all liked it. Please review and a new chapter is already being written.**


	13. Feeling Alive

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters, except for Cammy. She is mine hehe.

Chapter 13: Feeling Alive

Cammy was paired with Billy. Even though they had known each other for several months now, it was still awkward between them. Lately though things were changing. Cammy had lost so much in her life and Billy had just lost the love of his life, whom he never got to tell that he loved her in the first place.

The two sat in the two front seats of the Range Rover that they had rented and followed behind the other teams as they drove towards the co ordinations on the map. The two hadn't talked and it was getting increasingly more awkward. Billy decided to break the ice.

"So, you think we'll find her?" he asked with a calm disposure. Cammy looked surprised.

"Yes, why wouldn't we?" she asked suddenly concerned.

"It just seems like once we find her, she is always taken again" he said.

"Yeah, well we can't just leave her."

"I know that, I was just saying." He said awkwardly.

After another couple of minutes of silence, Cammy spoke again.

"I never really got to say I'm sorry. You know, about Rebecca. I know that you cared about her."

"Thanks. It means a lot to me that you say that. To be honest though, the more I think about her, the more I realize that I barely knew her. I know we went through a lot, but it still feels like it didn't last long." He said thoughtfully. It was true the more he thought about it. The reason they grew so close was because the trauma they went through. That was really all they shared. Other then that they had nothing in common.

Cammy sat in silence. There was still about an hours drive until they reached their destination. She began to close her eyes…

_Elsewhere_

It couldn't be possible. It must be a trick. There was no way that what Claire was looking at right now was real.

"S-Steve?" she asked gently, half-expecting the form in front of her to disappear, and half-expecting it to change into something awful.

He just stood there smiling, his red hair gleaming, and his clean navy blue t-shirt and black pants standing out, looking like he belonged there. Like what happened before had never happened. But Claire knew better, she knew it had happened. She began to cry, before she could stop herself. Violet streams were threatening to stain her face. She must be dreaming. If so, this was more like a nightmare than a dream. It must be one of the dreams she had been having recently. Soon Steve would hold a vial out to Claire and once she would go to reach for it, she would be attacked again, and then she would wake up.

Then something different happened. Something that never happened in her dream, Steve reached for her, but instead of handing her the mysterious vial, he reached for her hand. She hesitated before reaching out and taking it. This was unbelievable. The hand was real, it wasn't a dream.

"Steve! You're real!" She almost yelled, but she could barely gain enough volume through her tears. She couldn't believe it, he almost laughed. In fact she could have sworn she heard a snicker from him.

"Of course I'm real, why wouldn't I be?" he said finally.

"But I don't understand, we buried you, we had a funeral. I held your hand when you die-…died." She finally finished. His smile faded.

"I know" he said distantly.

"What do you mean you know!" Claire said through violent tears. She dropped his hand and recoiled away.

"I mean, I don't know. I remember holding your hand in the car, and I remember asking you to marry me. Then I remember going to sleep, and that was the end. Next thing I know, I woke up here." He said, still seemingly very distance.

Something didn't add up, and both of them knew this. Claire knew there was no need to worry about it now. The important thing was that Steve was there. Somehow…

Steve must have been thinking the same thing, because at the same time they ran to each other. Claire melted into his arms in absolute tears. The emotions she had been feeling lately finally began to take their toll on her. There was no stopping the purple stains that streaked down Claire's cheeks. She knew Steve was trying to be strong, but she could still see the aqua tears threatening to burst forth from his eyes. The mood instantly began to change and Claire and Steve both noticed.

She instantly stopped crying and she and Steve perked up. Something was not right. Paul was right when he had predicted that her powers were in whack lately, but she could suddenly feel them returning. Steve must have felt the same negative energy and almost at the exact same time they both glared at the door, suddenly standing up.

They knew he was coming, and Claire got into a fight stance. She could feel the blood pumping through her veins. Steve reached over and stopped her though.

"What are you doing? He's the reason why we're here!" Claire shouted angrily.

"Exactly, he's the reason I'm here Claire. He has the answers and I want to find out." Steve tried to calm her. She looked angry still, but she was still able to control herself.

"Fine, but any funny business and he's gone, understand?" She told him.

The door opened and Wesker paraded in clapping with an amused expression on his face, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Steve dared to ask with a sarcastic hint to his voice.

"That you two haven't figured it out." He said as he continued to laugh menacingly. Never had a laugh sounded so terrifying.

"Figure what out?" Claire said, the blood pumping harder through her body.

"He means why I am still alive, right?" Steve asked Wesker. He didn't answer but just kept smiling.

"I don't understand! We brought his body back, and we buried it! I was there when he died!" Claire yelled.

"Oh Claire, how so very disappointing. You were always very bright, I expected you to catch on." He smirked.

It took a moment to register, but Claire knew. She was afraid to admit it.

"He didn't die did he?" she asked, but she knew the answer.

"Keep going…" Wesker encouraged with a menacing grin.

"When he was put into the casket, you broke in and took him out, didn't you?" Claire said, her anger getting the better of her.

"Let me finish the story for you. You see when Steve 'died' his t-angelus form went into a sort of dormant stage. He was still breathing, but almost impossible to detect with any equipment. The virus that pumps through both of your blood is strong enough to keep you alive. Almost as if you have several lives, you can only die once, but it takes a lot to ensure of your death. I needed Steve to get you here. Now that I have you…I wait." he sneered.

"What kind of sick person are you!" Claire screamed.

"So what your saying is, we can't die?" Steve asked, still remaining calm.

"Weren't you listening," he looked bored, "you can die, it just takes a lot more than a silly little wound to kill you."

"Hang on, you said you have to wait…wait for what?" Claire asked.

"Wouldn't you love to know…"

**Ok so I feel really happy about this chapter. I have to say something though, recently I got an anonymous review that completely trashed the idea of this story. Now I am all for criticism, good or bad, but if you know you don't like stories where Steve is brought back or whatever, and you know that that is what the story is about…DON'T READ THE STORY! I have to say that I am really happy that I have some seriously loyal readers though and I can't thank you guys enough! Please keep reading, I have some great stuff in store!**


	14. Secrets

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Resident Evil characters. Yes I know, it does suck doesn't it.

Chapter 14: Secrets

"Paul", Wesker spoke into his walkie talkie. It took a moment to reach him.

"Yes sir?" came a late response

"Would you kindly escort our guests to more suitable quarters. I feel that miss Redfield's living arrangements are beginning to make her feel too welcome here." He said

"Right away sir" came Paul's nervous voice.

Paul came in just seconds later and took Steve and Claire out of the room. Claire expected to be brought back to her quarters but soon realized that Wesker had other plans the couple.

"Paul what's going on? Where are you taking us?" she asked.

"Wesker wants you two to be put into locked cells. He doesn't trust you two, or me for that matter."

"What do you mean? Why doesn't he trust you?" Claire asked

"Well I'm not sure yet but I think he knows something is going on. I think he knows that I've been helping you guys." He answered. His brown curly hair was damp with sweat on his forehead. He was obviously very nervous.

"We have to be careful Claire." he said as they stopped in front of a row of doors. He opened the first one and lead Claire and Steve in. The room, for a lack of a better word was more like a prison cell. It contained two cells that were directly next to each other, but were divided straight down the middle by another set of bars.

Claire was lead into the first cell and Steve into the one next to hers.

"Wesker wants to keep closer tabs on you two. It seems he knows something is going on with him. I really have to be careful around you two or it could mean my life. In the meantime just wait it out." Paul said before he his walkie talkie buzzed again.

"Paul, please make sure that you check on Project-Red on your way back." Wesker boomed through the walkie talkie speaker.

"Of course sir." He responded as he rolled his eyes and left.

Claire and Steve pressed up against the bars separating them.

"How did we ever get into this situation?" Claire asked. She pressed her forehead through the bars and rested hers against Steve's head. He just laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked defensively.

"Nothing, it's just that no matter what, we are always in trouble together. I can't remember the last time it was just us, normal. I think you're a jinx Redfield" he laughed. Claire looked angry but she laughed with him.

_Elsewhere_

Paul walked the corridor in absolute fear. You would never know by looking at him though. He was very good at hiding his emotions. He made his way towards the Project room. This was a new edition to the facility that Wesker added. Not many employee's knew about it , but Paul was forced to check upon it every once in a while whenever Wesker was busy.

Project-Red was something Paul knew very little about, but he did know that Wesker was very fond of it. Paul had finally reached the Project room. He punched in the code and entered cautiously. Everything seemed to be in working order. Paul surveyed the sight before him.

In the room there stood four glass tubes the size of a tall human being. Each tube was filled with a strange clear liquid. In the first tube stood a tall muscularly built man. His brown hair flowed gently in front of his old looking face. Next to him in the next tube was another brunette, but this one was a woman. Her hair was cut into a short bob and she had a small taunt frame. Next to her was another young woman, but this girl had blonde hair and stood at about 5'5. The last tube was perhaps the most terrifying. Paul feared this one the most. In it stood a tall, pale, dark-haired woman. She was impossibly beautiful with sharp features. The thing that feared Pau0l the most about this mystery woman was that her beautiful features were also incredibly dangerous and terrifying. Every time Paul checked on Project-Red this woman looked more vicious than the last time. Paul thought she looked familiar. Her name was on the tip of his tongue. He could have sworn that she was a former employee. Her name was Annie, or Addy. Then the name hit him and he realized that whatever Wesker was up to with this woman was not good. If she was dangerous before she must be deadly by now.

"Wesker what are you up to?" he said aloud as he looked into the pale and deadly face of Ada Wong.


	15. Breathe

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Resident Evil…boo.

Chapter: 15 Breathe

The car jerked to a stop. Cammy opened her eyes in a flash. They had reached their destination. Well almost at least. The group couldn't just park right out in front of the facility, they had to walk. They had about a mile walk ahead of them through woods. Much like the last facility, this one was also concealed. It was expected to be under even more surveillance than last time, considering the fall of Umbrella and its most recent incident.

Billy hopped out of the front seat and popped the trunk where the guns and supplies were located. They had to travel light, but since the team was much bigger this time around they had more people to carry things. He handed a lighter bag to Cammy, taking into account her small size. She assumed she was being held responsible for the medical supplies. The rest of the vehicles pulled up behind Billy and began unpacking as well.

"Ok, so we have about a mile to walk. Once we reach the facility we have to be on the lookout for any funny business. We can't take any unnecessary risks here." Chris said looking in Kevin and Allison's direction.

Kevin was too busy looking at his own reflection in his combat knife, but Allison looked appalled.

"Why are you looking at me? It's this buffoon you have to worry about." She said nodding at Kevin.

"Sweetheart you always should have to worry about me." He said without even glancing away from his reflection.

"Ugh!" she replied

"Listen this is serious, I don't want anybody getting hurt. We are not losing anybody this time. The security is going to be crazy to get around so we have to see what we are up against before we come up with a definite plan." He finished. The group nodded in agreement.

"Let's get my sister back"

_Elsewhere_

Sherry sat in her bedroom with her long legs dangling over the bed. The lab equipment sat in front of her. She may be thirteen, but she was wise beyond her years.

Albert came and went, and she knew what he really wanted. Paul was the only one that was really nice to Sherry, just to be nice. Not because he had to be. For that she appreciated him. He was cute too, which helped a lot. She had to admit that after being locked up in this prison for so long, she had developed a crush on the first guy that was nice enough to stop and talk to her. Too bad he was about fifteen years older than her.

All she wanted to do was get out of this room. She needed time to think. She walked over to the panel on the wall next to the door and punch in the code.

It was denied.

"Huh that's weird." She said out loud. She tried the code again.

Denied

Something wasn't right. She knew she hadn't forgotten the code, she had put it in just a few hours ago when she went to eat breakfast. The crackle of the intercom made Sherry jump.

"Miss Birkin. I am afraid I cannot allow you to leave the room." Paul's voice boomed through the speaker.

"What are you talking about? Paul what's going on?"

"Sherry…its time." He said simply.

_Elsewhere_


End file.
